Big bad wolf
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Theres something in the woods in Lima, and the mystery goes on.
1. Chapter 1

"Finn! Stop playing around, I want to go." Rachel urged.

"Why Rach? Is someone afraid of the big bad wolf?" He mocked. The woods in Lima has always been creepy. Nobody dared to go in, trust Finn to be the jackass trying to force the 2 girls in.

"Yes Finn! I am actually afraid of the big bad wolf, so can we please go?" Quinn didn't want to be here, neither of them did!

"Oh come on girls, it's just an old wives tale."

"Yes, probably. But I still don't want to be here Finn! So..so take me home." she demanded but Finn was having none of it. He peered into the woods, It was only 9pm..but it was dark. Scary dark. The bushes rattled in every direction, the darkness was incredible. The only light was that which shone from the moon, that just make it worse.

"Come on Rach, I'll take you home." Quinn snarled, Finn was such an ass. And a fool at that, nobody goes into the woods. Nobody came close, but Finn had drove a mile past the warning sign. They were 1 mile into the forest and that was 1 mile too far.

Nobody knew how big the woods actually was, nobody dared to check. Lima lived in fear of a beast nobody was even sure exsisted.

2 years ago, 4 teenagers went camping in the woods. It wasn't uncommon for teenagers to do that though, what was uncommon was for to not come back. One did, People called him crazy, he kept talking about the beast. The beast that took his friends. The police had a theory, he did it and then he went crazy about it. 5 days after his friends bodies were found..so was his. Since then, few people entered the woods. In fear of the beast.. bear, or a pack of wolves.

But there was Finn, getting oh so ever close to the danger line. There was a line of warning in front the perimeter. Each sign simply read "Danger ahead." But that was enough to deter the residents of Lima, not Finn. Finn Hudson was a douche, he thought he was impressing the girls. But they didn't find death attractive. Seriously, who in Lima wasn't afraid of the big bad wolf that may or may not exist?

* * *

**I watched Red Riding Hood and had an urge to write this. I probably won't continue! But yeah, Santana would be the wolf :3 REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Finn?" Brittany asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Uhh..." Honestly? Quinn didn't know. "I saw him last night..maybe he's just ill?" She tried to reason with herself, that was completely logical though right? No biggie.

"He didn't call me last night," Rachel barely whispered, "He said he was going too..but he didn't."

Quinn and Rachel simply stated at each other. Nobody else knew they had gone there last night, and it probably wasn't the greatest idea they ever had. But now Finn wasn't in school?

"You don't think-..."

"No. No Rachel I don't think that."

"But Quinn you saw it last night, it was..scary."

The girls seemed to be having their own conversation that nobody else really understood.

"Oh who gives a damn! So Finn is sick, whatever." Santana broke in, nobody liked him most of the time anyway. She could see her friends were genuinely worried though and that wasn't okay, that didn't mean she was going to do anything about it though. So Finn got involved into some heavy shit? It wasn't her problem. She had already done all she could to protect him anyway. He'd be fine! He'd be safe where he was. But Brittany nudged her gently and their eyes met.

The bright blue orbs seemed to gave darkened and filled with water. The eyes were desperate and pleading and any thought of, "I don't care." was gone. If it hurt Brittany, it was her problem.

"Argh, fine. Look I have a free period after lunch and if he's still not here..I suppose, I mean, I guess I could go check on him."

"Who knew Santana had a heart?" Puck added as he walked past, definitely ease dropping.

"Don't you and your little Mohawk be fooled Noah; I don't." She snarled back, getting up from her increasingly uncomfortable chair to leave for her first period.

"..it's not little." Puck mumbled sadly to himself as he walked away. "It's awesome." He was a little offended, and a little hurt.

"Whatever. I don't want to be late, I'll see you guys later?" Each of them nodded in response and she smiled before leaning and kissing Brittany gently on the cheek.

* * *

"Sannnn," Brittany whined. "You promised you'd go find Finn!"

She really didn't want to, there was so many other things she could be doing! Like homework..or Brittany.

"Britt, I said I'd go after lunch." The bell had only just gone and neither of the girls had to rush into the cafeteria. They knew their table would be waiting for them; always was. Especially since Santana had humiliated a freshman so much last year that she had to move schools, nobody fucked with the girls..or their table.

"You know he's just gonna be in bed sneezing right?" She tried to reassure them, "And I swear to god, If the bit gets me sick then I'm gonna-"

"Can't you go now?" Brittany urged, she had to know if Finn was alright. Although she knew Rachel should go, since they were almost back together last time she checked. She didnt want to burden her girlfriend, but Finn was their friend. Even if he was an ass sometimes.

"I-" Santana barely got out a sound before Quinn and Rachel stormed in and plonked themselves down onto the table.

"We need to tell you guys something." Quinn stated bluntly.

"What is this, interrupt Santana day?" she said; not joking at all. "Don't tell me you guys are gay for each other? Because first of all, ew. Secondly-"

"No!" Rachel interrupted, slightly embarrassed, not even noticing how Quinn tenses up beside her and began blushing furiously before he face fell into sadness.

"'Yeah right, no. The thing is..we went to the woods last night; with Finn."

"Now why in hell would you do that?" Santana demanded, "You aren't really that stupid are you?" she was a little angry at her friends. She had made it very clear that they were not to go there; it was dangerous. Well.._apparently_.

"No, but Finn is." Quinn was half joking and half not. "Anyway, we wanted to go but he didn't so..so we took his car and..and we left."

" You stole Finn's car?..righteous." Brittany kind of missed the point of the story; but Santana still giggled.

"Okay, so you left Finn in the woods. First that makes you terrible friends, and secondly it doesn't matter because he'll be fine! He just needs to sleep it off." Santana educated them. She knew why Finn wasn't at school, she knew all too well.

"Or.." Rachel began only to be interrupted by Quinn.

"Or, the woods..maybe he, well you know." They did know. It was all an old wives tale, nobody believed it. Not up until 2 years ago. That was the only case ever reported but it was closed as a triple homicide, suicide. So one crazy boy got hell a crazy and killed his best friends then himself. Nothing more to it!

"Oh my god, you guys are insane. No, no I do not think the 'big bad wolf' of Lima, Ohio killed Hudson. That's insane, you know it's not real right?" She tried to convince them.

How could it be? A wolf living in the woods but never actually seen or found; ever. _It was stupid and couldn't be proved._

"I'm going to go to Finns house right now, and show you guys just how stupid your theory is." With that, she got up and marched straight to her car, ignoring everybody on her way. She didn't even stop to punch Puck when he wolf whistled at her.

"Damn Finn Hudson. Making me find his ass.I told him. I told them all. Don't go into the woods, and what does he do-!" she continued to mumble insults about Finn on the short drive from the school to his house. But he deserved it for being such an idiot.

She parked the car on the sidewalk and slowly unbuckled her belt and got out of the car. She rubbed her arms up and down in an attempt to generate heat. It wasn't freezing outside, but definitely cold enough to feel. She let out a breath and watched in amazement at the smoke like air that came out before shaking herself off and stalking up to the door.

She stood facing the door, Finn's house was a fairly average size, he was a fairly average kid from a fairly average family. There was nothing remarkable about Finn Hudson, but she still felt guilty. Even though it hadn't yet been confirmed that she had anything to feel guilty for. She had done her best, nothing that happened to him from that moment on would have been her fault, right? So what if she didn't stay with him. He'd be home by now, safe.

She slowly raises her hand and banged hard 3 times info the tacky door. It took a while, but after a few minutes the door swung open to reveal a rather upset Hudson-Hummel.

"Uhm, Mrs Hudson? I was wondering, is..is Finn home?"

"No, he isn't sweetie. Isn't he at school?" her tone changed, it was sad with a hint or fear. Finn had told her about Santana, nothing good I'm afraid, so she was a little skeptical about opening the door; hence the wait. But Santana had made an effort that none of his other friends had and she really did appreciate it.

"No..never mind, Im sure he's just gotten lost in his little world." she tried her best to sound convincing without being rude.

She tried to turn and walk away after thanking the woman, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a faint son and turned around to see the woman sobbing.

"Finn, he didn't come home." oh crap. She told him! She told him time and time again. But some boys just don't take telling, and it seems Finn Hudson was one of those boys.

She only managed to mumble out a faint, "I'm sure he's fine." Before Carole asked her to hold on while she answered the phone.

She wanted to turn and run and never come back. Never think of Finn ever again, and leave. But the look she was given by the woman broke her almost cold heart. She couldn't leave, her head was all up for leaving, but it seemed her body and heart had other ideas.

It was easily 10 minutes and an increasingly frustrated Santana was seconds away from leaving before the door opened once more. The look this time was different, it was empty. Although there was nothing left in the woman, like the fight had been kicked out of her.

"They found Finn."

Maybe next time the boy will listen! Relief washed over her and she never thought she'd say it, but she was glad that Finn was alive.

"Is he alright?" of course he was! But she needed to ask before she's started celebrating.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

"Finn, you have a visitor?" A nurse informed the boy,

"Is it, is it my mom?" he grumbled in pain.

"No, it's Uhh. Santana Lopez?" She thought it would be nice for the boy to have a visitor after his surgery last night. But seeing how tense he became at the mere mention of the name made her guess that it was an ex of some kind.

"I-don't-want-to-see-her!" He quickly forced out, his heart monitor began to bleep quicker and his face was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The nurse thought it best to not ask questions, it was none of her business. She smiled in acknowledgement and left the room. Finn turned slowly into his side because it helped ease the pain a little and he just wanted to sleep and get out of this horrible situation.

Seconds later the doorway light was blocked once more causing a increasingly frustrated Finn to launch himself up, something he later regretted when the pain hit him like a truck

"I told you I don't want to see her!"

"Why don't you want to see me then Hudson?" the brunette snarled from the doorway.

"How did you get in?" he tried to keep his voice firm, but it quickly slipped and his voice failed him.

"I walked? It's a hospital not a prison, it really wasn't that hard Finn." she educated the injured boy.

" You're not going to hurt me again are you?" he asked in a sad, fear filled voice as she entered the room and sat at the edge of his bed.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I saw you last night..in the woods." He didn't know whether to be proud of his discovery, or very scared. But he had to know.

"What were you doing Santana? You must have saw it too! Why didn't you help me?"

"Finn," she lowered her voice. "I don't know what you THINK you saw last night, but whatever it was; you were wrong." Her tone was authoritative and quite frankly, it scared Finn. But he wasn't going to give up or drop this. He was going to push and push, until she cracked.

"I know exactly what I saw," he snarled. "You."

"Finn, shut up."

"I'm a survivor Santana. And I'm going to sell my story to the highest bidder and there's nothing you can do to stop me, unless-" he bragged.

"No? Finn there is a hell of a lot I can do to stop you. And believe me when I say that I will."

"Are you threatening me Santana?" he was mocking her, and successful in royally pissing her off.

"God Hudson, are you really that stupid?" she sighed angrily. "Let me rephrase it then, shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you. Got it?"

He gulped. He wanted to push this and milk it for every penny it was worth, but even Finn Hudson knew when to stop pushing Santana. And when the girl was whispering death threats into your ear as you sat in the hospital bed she probably put you in, now was a good time to stop.

"Now," she asked in a slightly more comforting voice. "why don't you tell me again what you saw last night?" she knew the boy got the message, but no harm in a simple reminder that she really was in charge of this situation.

"I don't know, I didn't notice." he replied through gritted teeth, well aware that he had lost.

"Good boy." she patted his leg and scuffed up his hair before turning with a wink out of the room.

"Finn are you sure you dont remember anything about it?"

It was 2 days since Finn was hospitalised and the physiatrist had declared Finn able to give a police statement.

"No I already told you! I was too busy getting bitten to notice what colour her fur was."

"Alright Finn, alright I understand. But I want you to know these wolves are being tracked as we speak."

It was no good, they weren't going to find anything. A pack of wolves in Lima wouldn't exactly be hard to find, but this wasn't a pack. This was one, and if Finn had explained what he saw, nobody would believe him anyway. It stood, like a human. Expect it was at least 6foot tall, it towered above him and the claws were the long and sharp. The snarling teeth and dark brown eyes was enough to frighten the young boy to death.

The bite, was painful to say the least. He would be scarred for life, the bite mark was like that of a dog. It was deep and it almost bled him out. He was lucky to get the hospital in time. He was lucky to be alive. But that didn't mean he wanted to talk about it.

"Wait," Quinn said slowly. "You said her..how do you know it was a female wolf that attacked you?"

Santana's eyes widened almost as much as Finn's as the pair glanced across the room at each other. Santana had insisted that she sit in on the interview with the police for "moral support" but they both knew it was to check Finn wasn't going to do say anything stupid. The look she was giving him now made it clear that he needed to think of a save; and fast.

"Uhhh,"

* * *

**Actually starting to like this story a little now :) although I feel like I news a twist! If you have any ideas then I'd love to hear them! Via mail or review or whatever! And if anybody reading this also reads "Fix what's broken" and desperately wants to know if Brittana is end game. Mail me! :3 REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, where a boy where would have a…you know, the thing didn't." Finn was feeling incredibly uncomfortable right now and the Latina's eye burning holes right through him definitely wasn't helping.

"You got attacked by a wolf in the woods and you just happened to notice that it didn't have a dick? That's kind of gay Finn." Quinn snarled. Any chance she'd have to take a swipe at Finn, she was certinely going to take.

"I have to agree it is a little weird Finn." Rachel agreed much to Quinn's delight who gave a smug smile at the injured boy.

"Back off guys! He's probably just high on all those meds; or he's just being an idiot. Either way, leave him alone!"

Somebody defending Finn was very uncommon, but the person who was defending him was..well impossible. Everybody looked around the room at each other, checking that had heard the same thing. Santana just sided with Finn..worse; she was on his side!

"Santana? Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh shut up hobbit and start doing your job as the giant's girlfriend and start looking after him! And make sure he stops talking!" She yelled along with a string of Spanish as she stormed out of the room.

Things could only get worse, she was acting weird and she knew it. People were getting suspicious of her and she knew it. But she couldn't tell anybody, she just couldn't. She had to at least try to stay calm and not freak out. Finn had already said too much, it wouldn't be long before people connected the dots. Especially people like Rachel Berry who stuck her Jew nose into everything.

A little choir of footsteps approaching quickly rid her of her thoughts. Nobody knew, not yet. And she was going to everything in her damn power to make it stay that way!

"Did I hear you right back there?" Quinn asked, genuinely concerned. She had concluded that the Latina was sick and needed some kind of medical assistance.

"Yeah, you did Quinn." She growled through gritted teeth. Quinn needed to go away, she wasn't good at lying to Quinn. The blonde just seemed to know what she was thinking, much to her displeasure of course.

"You..and Finn? Oh god you and him aren't-"

"What? Oh my god, no! ew!"

"Hey! I'm just checking." She chuckled, happy to have lightened the mood a little.

"I know what you're doing though.." she hoped for a topic change, and she wanted to know if her suspions on her best friends love life were true.

"What does that mean?"

"You and Rachel? You're totally gay for each other."

"You're insane."

"And you're lying."

Quinn grunted in frustration, was it that obvious? She had to know! If Santana had figured it out, maybe somebody else had too.

"Fine. Yes, me and Rachel. But who else knows?"

"Uhhh, everyone?"

"What?" Quinn gasped in horror

"1; you practically eye fuck her in Glee club which is gross. And secondly, Brittany blogged about it."

"you let your girlfriend blog about my relationship?"

"She isn't my girlfriend! And it's not a relationship Quinn. She's in one of those with Finn, remember?"

"Whatever. That doesn't stop you and Britt-"

"Stop bringing me and Brittany into this! This is about you and Rachel."

Quinn stopped for a moment to think, tracing the conversation back to the start. How the hell had Santana managed to deflect all of her questions? She was sure they hadn't been talking about this 5 minutes ago..the girl was good.

"No!" she yelled, happy to remember. "This. This is about you, and Finn. Now what's up."

"Drop it Quinn."

"You can tell me, whatever it is Santana."

"Quinn just shut up! There's nothing to tell alright!" she lied. There was a lot to tell actually, she couldn't talk to anybody about it because nobody understood. She was doing her best to protect everybody involved, but she was only hurting herself. She consciously pulled her long sleeves down over her hands and gripped them tightly as she felt Quinn's eye shift down to investigate the latin body.

"What was that?" she asked inquisitively.

"What?" She knew exactly what Quinn had saw, but no harm in acting dull.

"You know what! I saw that Santa-"

"Quinn. You need. To drop this. Now."

She huffed in anger and fear before storming into the bathroom. Quinn wouldn't drop it and they both knew that. Her plan to stay calm and give nothing away hadn't lasted long. The girl wasn't stupid and she certinely wasn't going to stop digging this hole; she wanted to get to the bottom of it. And that was something Santana wasn't going to allow. Quinn would go back to Finn and demand to know exactly what he saw, and he was hardly tough. He'd crack she second she raised her small fist. She had to stop it, she had to stop _him._

The secret couldn't get out. And she would do everything and anything to make sure it wouldn't.._anything_.

* * *

**I have my twist! But it will be a little different from what I wrote in the summary (**_which I now plan to change**)**_

**But what about Finn? What exactly should she do to make sure he stays quiet? Another threat? Or silence him..._forever_ D: REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

"San? Is that you?" a small voice called from the cubicle.

"Yeah, it's me B." She knew exactly who it was without needing to turn around. She could recognise anything about the blonde instantly, including her little voice.

There was a long pause before Santana heard the lock unhitch and the tacky blue door open slowly.

Brittany stood in the doorway looking sadly at the brunette. They both knew what she was thinking.

"Britt, it's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." She lied. It did hurt. It hurt quite a lot actually.

"I didn't mean to San! I'm so sorry, I.. I told you to go. Why didn't you?"

She didn't know who she was more angry at, herself, or Santana. She told her to leave, she told her several times. But the Latina had stood firmly and refused but it was _her_fault.

"Britt I told you I'm not letting you do this by yourself!"

"What about Finn?"

"Finn didn't see anything. Well, he didn't see you anyway."

What do you mean?" she burrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"He only saw me."

Brittany gave a satisfied nods and a slight smile. Santana had vowed to protect her since they were 5 and she had never one broken it. But this time she had taken it to a whole new level that just made Brittany hate herself more for what she had done.

Brittany stepped closer to Santana and pushed up the sleeves of her sweater. Looking down to see what she had done almost broke her heart.

She gently traced patterns over the almost fresh wound. The long deep cuts from the nails that were impaled into her skin days ago. Ever since, the scream Santana let out of when Brittany had attacked her put itself on replay in her head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I promise! It's just-"

"Britt, you don't have to explain. I know it wasn't your fault."

"Next time, I'm going alone." she said firmly. No longer would she drag her best friend to the middle of nowhere and hope that she wouldn't kill her sometime during the night. She thought she was getting better, she had hurt Finn. But then she had stopped, she hurt Santana; then she stopped. She hoped to god that she was getting this under control, that her humanity kept its memories when she stalked the woods. She thought she was getting better.

"No Britt. You aren't." Santana replied just as firmly. It was a battle of dominance and Santana definitely wasn't backing down. Confrontation didn't work too well with Brittany however, so she decided to reason with her.

"Finn is alright; this time. But you know there are other idiots who go into the woods. And what If I'm not there.. the next time you-" she sighed deeply, she didn't want to say it because she knew Brittany couldn't help it; but she had to. "The next time hurt somebody else B."

How dare Finn say she didn't help him when in fact she was the only reason he was still alive! If Santana hadn't managed to drag his limp body away and get his dumb ass to a hospital, Brittany would have come back and she would have finished him off. It was Brittany that had been the reason for people disappearing, the reason Finn almost died and the reason Santana had deep claw scratches up her arms and shoulder.

Telling Santana about her was either the best or worst thing she had ever done. She had someone to talk about it with, someone to help her and someone to protect her and she had someone to protect. But all that could be forgotten because she hurt Santana, that wasn't acceptable and Brittany felt like shit because of it. The thought of what might have happened if she hadn't run off at the exact moment scared her, it would be a repeat of the 'accident' in the woods 2 years ago.

Brittany hadn't meant to do that either, she just couldn't stop herself. It was like being possessed, only worse, because she knew exactly what she was doing, she just couldn't stop. Waking up the next morning knowing she had killed 3 of her classmates and wounded another. How do you react to that? She was a murderer and she panicked; hence how Santana found out. Nothing got by the Latina, and certainly not a sudden mood change!

"I don't want to hurt anybody else." She admitted in a sigh, "But I don't want to hurt _you _either."

"Don't flatter yourself sweetie, you couldn't if you tried." she smirked and Brittany chuckled before taking another agonising step closer to the brunette.

She reached down and grabbed Santana's hand and began to fiddle and wind the tan fingers around her own.

"Well I wouldn't want to try." she confessed before eventually tearing he eyes away from the inter joined hands and looking up at Santana's face to find the brown orbs staring back.

She licked her lips and had every intention of closing the gap between them. They had a bizarre friendship, if that's what you'd call it. They had never actually done anything, with each other anyway. But each of them knew that they had feelings for the other and decided to play a game. They would try everything to make the other jealous, dating and bedding various boys just for the story to tell each other. As time went on and they got closer, the jealousy that had been well accomplished since day one had turned into hurt. The game of "whoever gets the most jealous"; lost, had turned into "whoever falls in love first" lost. If they asked themselves, they knew they were in love with the other. Just too afraid to say it, and too stubborn to talk about it. Communication wasn't the girl's strong point, something they needed work on. But to proud to ask for help.

"I'm never, ever, going to hurt you again. I'm so sorry." the determination and love in her voice made Santana's heart melt, then quickly freeze over again as she realises what was about to happen and the burst of fear and the betrayal of her mind forced her awkwardly away from Brittany, leaving the girl puckered and prepared.

Santana wasn't going to give up first and she certainly wasn't going to lose. Friends don't kiss each other! But...maybe best friends do? She knew she loved Brittany; _no freaking doubt_. The thought alone scared her, she could see herself living with Brittany on the beach as they got married and raised little angry blonde babies. But not yet, once they got to LA and out of small Lima, then they'd be together.

Not a second sooner, because you know how people talk. Santana can't handle talk, and Brittany can't afford to get angry. Not until she knew exactly what would happen, and how she could stop it. She hurt Santana once and she wasn't going to do it again.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbled, she didn't need to think of an excuse because that would mean they had to talk about the fact that they almost kissed, and she knew Santana wouldn't. So the apology was short, simple and accepted with a slight nod.

"This bathroom smells like Puck after sex. Let's go."

Brittany didn't ask how Santana knew that, she didn't want to know…_she already knew._ Santana and Puck were always openly flirting with each other every chance they got so it didn't surprise her that things had progressed; it hurt her instead. She smiled sadly before leaving hand in hand with the Latina.

* * *

**Ya'll get what just went down? If not, feel free to mail me! or ask it in the review and I'll mail you back :) I know I've been updating this more than the other of my stories, but I've temporarily lost motivation for the others! I will update soon though, but I got some exams to get through first!**

**Because you know, being 14 is tough these days. Anyway! REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Finn," she barged in without warning back into the little room that had cleared since her storming out. The boy flinched and jumped up in fear. "Here's the deal."

"Oh god. Not again Santana. I told you I won't say anything, just...don't hurt me. Again" Finn pleaded.

_God he's so pathetic. _She hadn't hurt him the last time! The boy had managed to confuse her saving his life, with her actually hurting him in the first place. He noticed Santana lurking in the woods, she was checking the area was clear and totally oblivious to Finn's presence. Although he wasn't entirely sure if when she looked his way, whether or not she had saw him. The next thing he knew, he turned to see a 6ft wolf standing and couldn't react in time before the giant paws pounded down on him. Then he opened his eyes to see Santana staring back at him, covered in his blood. It was easy to make the mistake, but she didn't care how easy it was! She had saved him and there he was accusing him of attempted murder or something.

She couldn't correct him and she couldn't tell him what really happened because that'd ruin everything. That would blow the lid off Brittany's secret, so she'd happily take the blame because it meant that Brittany didn't have to.

"Finn just, just shut up alright?" He gulped deeply and nodded.

"No. Really. That's all I want you to do. If you tell anybody, and I mean anybody, including man hands; you don't even want to know what I'll do with you. Or do you want me to just show you?"

"No! No I don't." Finn wasn't going to question Santana, she was already angry and there was no doubt in his mind that the brunette could and probably would, do very very bad things to him and he hoped he'd never have to find out.

"Seriously Finn. I'll kill you." Maybe that was a little far; it was unlikely she'd kill him…unless he really really deserved it. Then she might, but still no harm in scaring the boy! That was one of her best attributes, she could strike fear into anybody thanks to her rep that she worked her ass of and kicked several of to get. She didn't even need to tell Finn what she'd do to him because she didn't know, but whatever. She didn't need to! The thought alone scared him enough.

"Santana I get it!" he yelled before remembering that he wasn't in control and quickly lowered his voice. "I'm not going to say anything."

Santana narrowed her eyes at the boy as she thought about what he was saying. He looked pretty scared, but she wasn't sure that'd be enough. Finn would say one thing, and go behind her back and do another. Like the time he outed her in the hallway after he had promised her in private that he wouldn't. Not entirely sure if her threats would be enough and knowing that she may need to that things hell of a lot further (and get much more violent) she sighed in frustaration. Although her current threats would be enough to keep him quiet for now.

It couldn't be her long term plan, Finn was such a idiot he'd probably forget, and she needed to make sure he wouldn't. But first she needed to think of her next bright idea now that she had managed to scrap herself some time.

Satisfied that would keep his mouth shut, she stormed out of the room while slamming the door behind her. She just needed to get home and start thinking of some new ideas, she told Brittany she'd take care of it, and she would. Hospitals were pretty scary at night she wasn't going to lie, she was a little freaked out.

Lights occasionally dimmed and flickered as she neared them, doors slamming shut in rooms she couldn't even see. And the overwhelming feeling of eyes watching her, she never liked hospitals anyway. Everyone was here for a reason and she couldn't help but feel like someone would cough some kind of disease in her face at any moment. The smell of the bleach filled air was so clean and pure that her burned her nose, it wasn't a nice place to be. Eventually she found herself in the main entrance and saw people for the first time since she left Finn's room.

She kinda wished she hadn't. The nurses had various blood blotches over their outfits that had no attempt to be cleaned down, they shuffled around awkwardly and avoided eye contact with the Latina which only made her feel more uncomfortable, but she sighed in relief at seeing the darkness outside the windows that surprisingly seemed a lot more welcoming than the hallways of the hospital.

Finn had to spend a couple more days here before he was allowed to go home and she did _not _envy the boy. The hospital had a feeling to it, one that she couldn't explain. And one that she didn't want to even attempt to explain, she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

* * *

**This is short, I know! I know. But I need more depth in the story and maybe some rivals? But I don't want this to be a typical Werewolf Vs Vampire type thing, I'm not even sure I want vampires at all! But it definitely needs something else...and until I find it, it's unlikely I'll update!**

**Do you guys think I need to change the other chapters? Because I've never really said in any of them that it _was_ Santana who attacked Finn, That was just what he said and what he saw. But if you think so, I will! :) REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

After the attack on Finn, Lima being the small town it was had completely freaked out and closed almost everything. Police and some volenteers had done a quick search of the town, Santana was convinced they were just doing it to make people feel like the police weren't a bunch of inadequate assholes who couldn't even protect the smallest town in Ohio.

2 days later and the school had reopened, Finn was still in hospital and people still lived in fear. She walked into the school hand in hand with Brittany before Mr Schue called them into his classroom where she found the rest of the glee club sat in a circle with a little pile of shoes in the corner of the room.

"What the hell? Since when did we do circle time?" Santana asked in annoyance, sometimes the teacher had some stupid ideas and lessons.

"Since Finn. I think we need to talk about what happened, we're a family. One of our members got hurt and I'm worried that some of you aren't handling it well." The curly haired man replied in his teacher tone.

Brittany nodded sadly, flicked off her shoes and flung them into the little pile.

"We don't need to talk about it because nobody cares." Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance and refused to sit down before Will approached her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Santana. You're in denial, just let it out." he cooed over the brunette who instantly shrugged off his hand.

"I'm not in denial! I just really don't care about Finn. Nobody does, he's an ass, he'll get better and become an even bigger ass. So whatever."

The room fell silent as eyes shifted uncomfortably away from the Latina. Nobody really knew what to say to her, it was obvious she hadn't heard. Seeing as she never saw her family because they were always busy and she had probably spent the 2 days in her own little bubble with Brittany, she didn't know.

"Santana," Quinn sighed sadly. "Finn..he, he isn't going to get better."

"What? Why not?"

"He's never going to get better..he-..died."

Santana felt her jaw drop along with her heart. Victim number 5. Brittany had killed 5 people in 2 years. She was first to admit that the majority of her sadness wasn't actually because Finn had died, but because she knew how much it would hurt Brittany and how their situation was now 10x worse, how many more people could Brittany hurt before something happened? She didn't want the blonde to hurt anybody but she didn't know how to stop it and she certainly didn't want the girl to be caught.

"Alright guys, you should get to your first class. We'll do this later in Glee." Everybody nodded sadly and went to collect their belongings. Brittany strolled over to the shoe pill and found Blaine kneeling beside it with a pair of white converse in his hands.

"Blaine, they're my shoes." she informed him with a frown.

"Wh-, these are mine Britt. Size 9 white converse." He replies in confusion, waving the bright whites around as he inspected them.

"Blaine." the blonde said firmly. "They're mine." when she saw the blue face crumple in thought, she gently took the right one and lifted up the tongue inside to reveal her name written in thick black print. Satisfied, Blaine handed her the other shoe.

"Wait, Britt. You're a size 9?" The blonde was tall but not particularly large, she had dancers feet and could the times when she had worn the cute little ballerina shoes. Now she was packing like big foot?

"Sometimes." She shrugged, Blaine didn't really understand and thought about whether or not he should explain to the blonde that feet size don't change. But he opted against it and simply smiled at her before she walked away, shoes in hand.

Santana was leaning against the door frame waiting for the girl and offered her a small smile as she neared.

"B, what's wrong?" she asked in concern at seeing the sad puppy dog face.

"I think it's happening soon." She forced out and Santana gulped hard. They both knew exactly what was being talked about and it scared them. How could Santana stop her hurting somebody? The police were watching like flies rotund shit, there'd be no say of getting within 500 yards of the woods.

"How do you know Britt?" She knew that there were some pre warning signs, like the fact Brittany was always hungry in the days priror, her feet got bigger. She become taller and her back and jaw would ache. She sighed sadly when Brittany explained the very symptoms back to her. It would mean that had 5 days at most, it could happened at anytime.

There was nothing that could be done to stop it, and they had nowhere to go where it could be controlled. Shit.

* * *

**"You couldn't if you tried." Ha! I hadn't even noticed! I can see how that could be thought of as answer twist and I love how you look into the story more than I do! :) It could be a twist if you like :P **

**Brittany will be changing again next chapter, do you want to see her hurt somebody else? Where could she go? Let me know, REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

"B, you can't turn this month. You just can't. It's not safe."

"I can't control it Santana." Brittany replied in frustration. Sometimes Santana acted more like a mother than a girlfriend , sure she meant well by it but that didn't make it any less humiliating.

"I'm not like you Santana! I can't control it alright? It just happens when it happens. Sorry I'm not perfect like you." The tension in the room was rapidly increasing and thank god Santana's parents were out. If they knew what she had done to Brittany then they would freak out.

"Well you need to Brittany! It's not safe for you to be out otherwise." Santana said firmly and Brittany was definitely listening just because of the tone Santana had, it was her serious one.

"Oh whatever Santana." the blonde huffed back, not in the mood for any more lecturers.

"No! No Britt it isn't 'whatever,' you're hurting people! You hurt Finn...you killed Finn. And those kids in the woods." Santana recalled sadly, she hadn't meant for any of it to happen, it just sort of did. She hadn't even meant to tell Brittany about herself, something of a family legacy that she accidentally passed on to Brittany. Santana had never been fully informed on the matter, all that she knew was that the Lopez family..Or pack rather, had settled in Lima hundreds of years ago and her ancestors had all been like her, and lived and died successful lives.

Until she made the fatal mistake of hurting Brittany, the blonde's curiosity got the better of her 3 years ago and she followed Santana up into the woods. Santana has full control over when she changed, it was nice to get up into the woods and let out her inner beast..Literally. But it wasn't nice when your best friend catches you half way through and in the desperate attempt to push her away, you cut her. That's exactly what happened to the girls. Santana remembers the cut being probably the smallest she had ever seen, but it was enough.

"We were having fun with Finn!" Brittany protested mockingly, she knew exactly what she was doing..

"No Brittany! You were hurting him!"

"I didn't kill him." she pouted, "He died in hospital."

"Yeah, from what you did! So it's the same thing Brittany. But what if you had huh? What if you had sliced him open? Or bitten him? What if I wasn't able to change back and you ended up killing him there and then, huh?" Santana was doing everything she possible could to help Brittany, but it wasn't enough. She had been getting power mad lately and didn't care what or who she hurt, it was getting dangerous. She didn't have a hint of guilt about Finn after he had died, it was a big step from the scared little girl who practically begged her to go check on him. She was changing, and fast, maybe even too fast for Santana to stop.

"Then they'd probably have given me a medal." Brittany shrugged cockily, "Finn was an ass anyway! You didn't like him either, what does it matter."

"Really? You really don't see why I'm upset by this Britt?" Brittany just stood there staring at her before tilting her head slightly as Santana continued, "my family has been here for years. It's safe, quiet, and peaceful and nobody notices us being here. Then you start prancing around killing whoever you feel like! And sure I didn't like Finn, but he's still a person. It was Rachel's boyfriend and somebody that we grew up with B!"

"Oh please! You killed people too Santana! So what if Finn was with Rachel? We all know she's gay for Fabray anyway."

"Brittany, the point is that all this? It needs to stop; you need to stop or I'll-"

"What Santana? What exactly will you do to me?" Brittany challenged with a step closer.

"Or. I'll stop you."

Santana has been told about these types of wolves when she was younger by her grandfather. The power hungry fools who fed their demons instead of controlling them. They ended up going rogue and she was determined not to let Brittany become one of the big bad wolves from the story books.

"How? You'll kill me? Is that what you'll do?" This wasn't the Brittany she knew, this was the monster taking over but Santana couldn't suppress the rage inside herself towards the blonde.

"Don't go there with me Brittany."

"Why not? Don't tell me what to do Santana."

"No B, I will tell you what to do! I don't know what the fuck is up with you, but it needs to stop alright? This cocky and badass attitude doesn't look good on you. You're acting like a stuck up bitch thinking you're better than everybody else-"

"That's because I Am." she interrupted with a smug smile that just sent more anger into the Latina.

She took a step closer until she was practically in the blondes face. "Well you aren't better than me." she spat harshly. "And don't forget that."

Santana knew that if she stayed in the room a second longer, feelings would get the better of her and self control would blow out the window.  
So she stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Brittany alone with her thoughts, which were just as bitter and selfish like before Santana has tried to talk sense into her.

In truth, she had no idea what she was going to do to stop Brittany, she just hoped her words would have been enough. But there was no doubt that she couldn't let Brittany go on hurting anybody else. But there was only one way that she knew of to stop it..And she wasn't going to hurt Brittany. Ever. So she certainly wasn't going to kill her. When it came down to it, if she had to chose between humanity's survival and Brittany. The blonde would win hands down, so she had no plan to stop her. Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same. The right thing would obviously be to the save the billions of innocent people, but that'd be at the expense of the girl she'd in love with.

All she could do was hope that she could get Brittany back to her old self before someone else got hurt.

* * *

**I really think I'm making this way to confusing now aren't I? AGH. I didn't want it to suck, but I know it does. Let me clarify for anybody who is understandably confused. Santana's family are wolves, she accidently turned Brittany by a scratch. Brittany killed the people in the woods, and then Finn. Now the power is all getting to her head..Better? No? REVIEW :(**


End file.
